The Legend of moon
by Neogoddess
Summary: Eine Geschichte aus Trauer Leidenschaft und verrat. Eine Geschichte über eine Person, die das Leben ganz Mittelerde verändern konnte. Wie begann der erste Ringkrieg? Wie kam es dazu?
1. Intro

In der Dunkelroten Nacht umhüllt 

Meine Geschichte, mein Traum.

So wie in Ewigkeiten.

So fern und doch so nah.

Ein Traum, mein Traum.

Eine andere Welt, meine Welt.

Meine Welt in der ich zuflucht suche um die Realität zu verdrängen.

Um die Augen zu schliessen und alles nach meinen Willen geschieht.

Trauer, Freude, Leid, Stärke, Schwäche.

Alles mein und niemand kann es mir wegnehmen.

Meine Gedanken schwarz auf weiss.

Viel spass.

Ps: dass mit mein nicht persönlich nehmen.

Pss: Kapitel eins oder Intro wird immer wieder erneuert um Fragen oder andere Sachen zu schreiben, antworten und so weiter. Eine kleine Idee von mir, da ich gern alles zusammen habe.

Und nun noch ein paar Details: Ich habe noch eine Vorgeschichte angefangen um meinen Femininen Charakter ein wenig kennen zu lernen. Es handelt sich um die Vergangenheit diese Charakters ( The Legend of moon). Vielleicht mache ich das auch für Legolas. Keine Ahnung. Muss noch schauen. Ich wünsche euch viel spass.


	2. Die Geburt

Es war Nacht. Fast Mitternacht und in einem Haus oder besser gesagt Palast, war in einem Raum Licht. Dieser Raum war weit entfernt von den Räumen an denen immer Leute durch kamen. Dieser Raum war meistens Leer. Doch diese Nacht standen ein paar Leute um ein Bett. drei Männer standen draussen. Einer nervöser als der andere. Im Zimmer Auf den Bett war eine Frau. Sie schwitzte und war schwach. Zwei Frauen waren am fuss des Bettes und eine dritte rannte durch das ganze Zimmer mit Tüchern und Wasser schongelierte sie eilend durchs Zimmer.

Die Frau im Bett schrie.

„Pressen sie My Lady. Es fehlt nicht mehr viel. Wir haben es gleich. Bitte geben sie nicht auf, sie schaffen es, bitte "flehte eine Frau die am Fuss des Bettes war und die Hände unter der Decke hatte.

Die Frau auf dem Bett konnte nicht mehr. Sie war müde und wusste das es mit ihr zu Ende ging.

Dies merkte die Frau mit den Tüchern in der hand und ging zu ihr und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr „Bitte My Lady. Geben sie dieses Kind das Licht der Welt. Ich werde mich um dessen Wohl kümmern, als ob es mein eigenes wäre. Als ob es mein Fleisch und Blut wäre und dessen Wünsche werde ich aus den Augen lesen und es ihr so gut wie möglich erfüllen. Aber bitte..."

Die beiden Frauen sahen sich an. Die die geflüstert hatte sah in dessen anderen die Augen die langsam an Energie verlor und immer gräulicher wurden. „bitte, gebt noch nicht auf"formte die stehende nur noch mit dem Mund.

Und die liegende Frau machte das was niemand erwartet hätte.

Sie sprach in Gedanken mit der andern

° Versprächt ihrs mir °

° Ja auf mein Leben°

°Nein°

Die stehende sah die Liegende erschrocken an, doch die liegende lies sich nicht anmerken und fuhr fort:

°Auf Mutter Mond°

Draussen begann es leicht zu schneien. Uns nun schienen die Wolken wie auf Kommando auf die Seite gesprungen zu sein, als ob der Mond der nun auf die beiden Frauen schienen, als Zeuge da sein wollte.

Der Mond schien in das schwach beleuchtete Zimmer.

Es war Vollmond und dieser schien, diese Nacht, wunderschön durch die Flocken, die herunterfielen.

°Ja, Mutter Mond soll unsere Zeugin sein.°

Ein schrei einer Frau, gefolgt eines Schreies eines Kindes.

Es war geschafft und die Drei Männer am Gang stützten hinein.

Ein Leben wurde Geschenkt und ein anderes genommen und der Lauf der Zeit war wieder im Gang.

Meine Geburt

Die drei Männer stürzten beim schrei des Kindes, in das matt beleuchtete Zimmer hinein.

Der jüngste von ihnen sah die Mutter an. Sah sofort was sie wollte. Er konnte es, in dessen Augen sehen, denn sie liebten sich. Ja sie liebten sich über alles.

Er hielt ihre die Hand und nickte. Und dann schloss die neugewordene Mutter die Augen.

Zuerst ein Geflüster dann lauter „Nein, mein schatz verlas mich nicht. Nein, nein, NEEEEEEEEEEEEEIN."entging es aus dem Mund des Mannes. Doch er hatte nicht aufgehört. Nebenbei sagte er, ohne den Blick von der Toten Frau zu wenden: „du, die die Hand meiner Frau haltest, du wirst die Kinderhüterin. UND JETZT RAUS, RAUS"

„My Lord.."Versuchte es der mittlere Mann, doch weiter kam er nicht, denn er wurde noch heftiger angebrüllt: „Raus, Raus, raus habe ich gesagt. Lasst mich alleine"Schrie der neugewordene Vater, mit immer leiser werdender Stimme.

Alle eilten hinaus. Ja alle ausser der älteste Mann. In dessen Gesicht sah man die Jahre wiederspiegelte, denn er war nicht mehr der jüngste, obwohl seine Haare immer noch lang und schwarz strahlten.

Hinter sich hörte man die Tür zugehen.

„Sie hat ihre Aufgabe erfüllt" 

Der Jüngere Mann sah den älteren mit Eckel in den Augen

„Ach mein Sohn, ich traure mit dir. Sie ist für mich auch ein grosser Verlust. Ich habe meine Frau verloren nun auch noch meine Tochter, mein ein und alles, mein Engel. Doch sie ist nicht um sonst gestorben. Sie hat eine Erbin hinterlassen und unsere Aufgabe ist es die Kleine, gross aufzuziehen, da sie es so gewollt hätte"Nun hatte der alte gesprochen und seine Worte hatten die Wirkung nicht verfällt, denn der Vater stand auf (Er hatte sich nämlich hingekniet) und öffnete die Tür und sprach mit starker Stimme um sein zittern zu verbergen : „bring mir meine Tochter Minerva"

Alle kamen wieder ins Zimmer und die angesprochene Frau gab Ihm das Kind. Es war die neue Kinderhüterin des neugeborenes Kindes.

Nun fuhr die Vater und König diese Landes fort: „mein Kind. Ihn dir fliesst reines blut, das Blut deiner Mutter, das Mächtigste Blut des Universums. So soll verschwiegen werden, dass du vor Mitternacht das Licht des Mondes erblickt hast. Du Neo Penelope Noemi Valar Eru, du die Thronfolgerin von Rodrom, du mein Kind, meine Tochter sollst nie erfahren dass du vor Mitternacht geboren bist, denn zu stark wäre deine Macht."

Niemand sagte etwas. Alle schwiegen, bis des Königs Beraters Erion (der mittlere Mann) das Wort ergriff: „ Nun so soll es sein "alle nickten und er fuhr fort „und jetzt sollten wir schlafen gehen, denn heute erwartet uns noch ein anstrengender Tag"

Alle gingen und Minerva nahm die kleine unwissende Neo in die Arme und führte diese in dessen Zimmer.

So geschah das meine Geburt, dass Leben meiner Mutter kostete.

Doch das war nicht alles. Mit 7 Jahren starb mein Vater und mein Grossvater sagte, es sei weil mein Vaters Herz gebrochen war. Er hatte recht. Mein Vater hatte sich nie wieder erholen können.

Und so verging die Zeit und Minerva wurde meine beste Freundin. Ihr erzählte ich alles.

Und mein Grossvater verwöhnte mich. (hehe)


	3. Vorsicht ist geboten

Nun da ihr jetzt alles über meine Geburt wisst so sollt ihr noch alles über meine Jugend erfahren.

Ich liebte es zu kämpfen, zu zaubern und Männerkleidung zu tragen. Ich liebte Streiche zu spielen und in den Wald zu fliehen. Dort fühlte ich mich frei. Ich redete mit den Tieren und Pflanzen. Und sie antworteten mir. Ich liebte Regeln zu brechen, denn diese waren ja dafür gemacht grins. Meine Grenzen zu sehen und in die Unendlichkeit zu gleiten.

**Und das alles war was mir nicht erlaub wurde.**

Eine Prinzessin, höchster wichtigweit sollte Manieren haben. Röcke tragen sich schminken lassen, Tee trinken, lernen, und im Palast herumsitzen und hohe Geste empfangen.

Was hätte ich alles gegeben um dies zu entfliehen, um draussen zu sein und mit den anderen zu spielen.

Nun ich ging so weit, dass ich Nachts hinausging und mit den Buben spielte. Da niemand draussen mein Gesicht kannten und niemand wussten, dass ich die zukünftige Königin war, so konnte ich ungestört mit ihnen spielen. Sie nannten mich Loona. Natürlich könnt ihr euch denken warum. Ich kam immer Nachts wen man den Mond sah und Loona bedeutet Mond. Mit der Zeit nannte man mich Loonita. Klang schöner. Diesen Namen gaben sie mir, weil ich mein echter Name nie verraten habe. Im Schloss wusste dass niemand.

Niemand merkte es. Niemand ausehrt Minerva. Zuerst war sie geschockt und dann half sie mir. Sie half mir unbemerkt zu entfischen oder rechzeitig zurück zu sein.

„Die Luft ist rein. Entweder jetzt oder nie."

„Lieber jetzt. Ich komme drei Stunden vor Sonnenaufgang zurück. Da werden alle noch schlafen"

„Komm pünktlich. Wir erwarten morgen hohe Gäste aus dem Osten."

„Bla Bla. Du wirst es schon schaffen mich wach zu halten"

Ein leises stöhnen kam aus Minervas Mund und Neo grinste und verschwand hinter das Gemälde wo sich ein Geheimgang befand.

Draussen angekommen, atmete sie zwei mal tief durch, als ob sie schon seit einer Ewigkeit nicht geatmet hätte und ging zielstrebend in Richtung Wald.

Plötzlich hörte sie zwei Stimmen. Sie ging näher und lauschte.

„Ja morgen kommen die hohen Gäste aus dem Osten"

„Glaubst du es wird alles gut verlaufen?"

„Weiss nicht. Letztes mal endete es in ein Chaos."

Man hörte ein tiefes Seufzten, als ob die Männer befürchteten, den Schlammassel wieder einmal ausbaden zu müssten.

Was sie wahrscheinlich werden müssen.

„Das die hohe Lady wegen der Rate ausgerutscht ist und in den Brunnen fallen musste, konnte ja niemand vorhersehen. Ich glaube nicht mal die kleine Attentäterin hatte damit gerechnet"

Ein Grinsen lief über Neos Gesicht. Oh ja, alles bis auf Teeteil geplant. Die Maus, den Rutschigen Boden die Position, Perfekt. Sie war genial.

Die zwei Wachen fuhren fort: „Hast du etwas Gehört?"

„Ja dort drüben"

Nun verfluchte sich Neo gelauscht zu haben. Die zwei Wachen kamen auf sie zu. Hinter diesen Gebüsch konnte sie nicht bleiben, denn die Wachen würden sie früh oder später sehen. Wegrennen konnte sie auch vergessen, denn die Wachen würden sie sowieso sehen, da sie jede einzelne Bewegung in der Umgebung wahrnahmen. Man durfte Wachen nicht unterschätzen und noch weniger diese, die auf einem zukamen.

Leise konnte sie sich von den Gebüschen wegschleichen ohne bemerkt zu werden. Als sie glaube genug entfern zu sein um ein wenig Tempo zu machen, freute sie sich zu früh.

Die zwei Wachen sprangen auf sie zu und packten sie, beide griffbereit sie zu erstechen, falls sie sich als böse entpumpte.

Nun sahen die beiden Wachen auf sie hinunter.

„ehm" begann Neo

einer der Wachen unterbrach sie. Dieser hatte eine Tiefe Stimme und pechschwarze Harren und helle Haut. Er schien auch älter und erfahrener als der andere zu sein „Hast du dich verlaufen, kleiner junge"

Nun starrte Neo sie mit grossen Augen an. Sie hatten sie tatsächlich für ein Junge gehalten. Und das von mittlern Stand. Nun das war auch nicht so schwer zu verstehen. Sie hatte 20 Jahre, hatte schmutzige Männerkleider an, und war von Kopf bis Fuss mit einer Schmutzschicht bedeckt. Ihre Brüste hatte sie mit Verbandszeug, so flach wie möglich gepresst und ihr normaler glänzend sanftes Haar war verfusselt, schmutzig und zu einem Schwanz zusammengebunden.

Der jüngere mit Blonden Haaren trat nun vor„ Also Rubertus mach ihm keine angst. Ich heisse Nebrahat und das ist Rubertus"

„Sehr erfreut"Sagte Neo und bemühte sich eine möglichst tiefe Stimme von sich zu geben.

Nebrahat sah Neo freundlich an und fragte: „Und wie heisst du?"

Nun was sollte Neo ihm Antworten. Hinter Nebrahat stand Rubertus mit gespitzten Ohren und Misstrauischen Blick.

„El Elegas"stotterte ich schlussendlich von mir. Ein besseren Namen war ihr nicht eingefallen.

„Von wo kommst du"fuhr Rubertus vor.

Da wusste Neo nicht was sie sagen sollte. Doch glücklicherweise trat nun wieder Nebrahat. „Nun sei doch nicht so, Rubertus. Er ist keine Gefahr, du musst ihn nicht verhören"

Die Wachen begleiteten Neo hinaus. Und nahe vom Wald verabschiedeten sie sich von Neo. Diese war über alle massen erleichtert. Heute war sie unvorsichtig gewesen. Dies war ihr noch nie geschehen. Zwar war sie schon in brenzligeren Situationen gewesen aber immer heil herausgekommen.

Im Wald angekommen, hielt sie Ausschau auf eine Bewegung. Hinter ihr hörte sie so leise Schritte, dass sie nicht mal ein Elb hätte tun oder hören können. Sie wusste auch schon wer es war.

Dan begrüsste sie ihn höflich und ein wenig überspielt: „Gegrüsst seiest du Elegas"

Sie konnte spüren, wie der andere zusammenzukte. Doch dieser antwortete ihr: „Du bist spät Loona"„Ich wurde aufgehalten" konterte sie. „Wer hat dich aufgehalten?"fuhr Elegas selenruhig fort.

Nun drehte sich Neo und blickte in die Augen eines Jungen mit 23 Jahre. Dieser war ein wenig muskulös und trug schwarze Hosen und eine schwarze lose Bluse.

Sie starrten sich eine Weile mit ernster Mine an als Elegas Mundwinkel langsam nach oben stieg und er schlussendlich lachte. Neo schmunzelte.

„Wie hast du mich gehört und wie Wustes du dass ich es bin?"wollte Elegas wissen.

„Ein gutes gehör vielleicht"grinste Neo

„Nun aber lass uns üben"sagte Neo schliesslich.

Elegas zog vier Äxte aus einem Gebüsch haraus und Neo seuftzte.

Doch dieser druckte ihr zwei Äxte ihn Neos Hand und fuhr fort „Ja heute nehmen wir wieder die Zwergische Art zu kämpfen vor"

„Das haben wir doch schon die letzten zwei Wochen gemacht"motzte Neo.

„Wenn du dich konzentrieren wurdest wären wir schon längst bei den Elbenschwerter und Elbenbogen"konterte er ihr zurück und begann sie anzugreifen.

Bei dem Namen Elbenbogen glänzten Neos Augen träumerisch.

In Gedanken sagte Elegas sich dass sie gar nicht so schlecht war. Sie hatte schnell gelernt und wäre sie ein Mann und ginge sie in die Soldatenschule so wie er, so würde sie ohne mühe zu den besten gehören. Doch das würde nie geschehen. Eine Frau als Soldatin. Er selber wollte Wache werden und das nicht einfach einer, nein. Sein Ziel war es, der Persönliche Leibwächter der Königin zu sein. Man sagte sie wäre bildhübsch und klug. Um ihren Leibwächter zu werden musste man sehr gut kämpfen können. Darum besuchte er die Soldatenschule und das auf der höchsten Levelstufe. Nur die, die das Zwillingsschwert ohne mühe beherrschte konnten sein Leibwächter sein. Und dies waren nicht viele.

Neo hatte ihn vor fünf Jahren gebeten sie zu Unterrichten. Am Anfang hatte er sich geweigert und gesagt es gehöre sich nicht für ein Mädchen mit Waffen zu kämpfen. Sie hatte ihn gesagt dass es sich auch nicht angehöre Hosen zu tragen und streiche zu spielen, also ginge sie Heim und käme nicht wieder. Er hatte dadurch nachgegeben und hatte sie Unterrichtet. Doch noch immer wusste er nicht wer sie war und wo sie wohnte.

Ein hieb kam von oben nach unten auf ihn zu. Er wich nach hinten und trat auf die Axt so dass Nao die Axt nicht aufheben konnte.

„Wie oft muss ich dir noch sagen, nie von oben nach unten, denn so verlierst du deine Waffe"rief Elegas ihr zu. Sie war zurückgewichen und schwang ihre andere Axt gemütlich in der Hand (Man muss wissen so eine Axt war nicht gerade Federleicht). „ Jaja schon gut. Ich hab nur nicht aufgepasst"gab sie zu und griff ihm mit der anderen Axt an. So verging die Zeit. Schlussendlich sagte er „Wir nehmen morgen die Menschenschwerter in angriff"

„Ähm" fing Neo mit gesenktem Blick. Er schaute sie an und sie fuhr fort „morgen kann ich nicht"„Was! Was hast du den morgen vor?" fragte er

„Meine Schwester hat Geburtstag"log Neo, denn sie wusste das sie nicht sagen konnte, sie habe hohe Gäste aus dem Norde oder war es Osten, keine Ahnung ihr war es auch egal

„kann du nicht nach der Feier kommen"fragte er

„Nein geht leider nicht"antwortete sie beschämt.

Er versorgte die Waffen hinter einem Gebüsch um diese noch morgen früh zurückzubringen damit niemand es merkte dass die Äxte jemals gefehlt hatten.

„Saur kommt"sagte Neo

„Bist du sicher ich höre noch keine Schritte"erwiderte Elegas ihr. Beide kletterten auf einem Baum. Und nun hörte Elegas auch die Schritte und kurze Zeit später tauchte Saur auf. Er erschtaunte immer wieder was sie für ein gutes Gehör hatte. Beide sprangen auf einmal vor und hinter im auf. Dieser zuckte nicht mal zusammen.

„Ihr solltet mal duschen"sagte Saur .

„Ja gute Idee"sagte ihr Neo von hinter. Alle lachten. „Wo ist Merry?" fragte Saur

Die Anderen sagten ihm sie wüssten es nicht. Doch kurze Zeit später tauchten Merry und sein Zwillingsbruder Pippin herbei. „Na, ihr seit zu spät"sagte Elegas „Sein nicht so"gab Pippin und Merry von sich.

„Also was ist unser Plan heute Abend"sagte Merry

„Mal pünktlich kommen, Pippin?"fuhr ihm Elegas an.

Dieser schmollte und Neo sagte „Es ist Merry"

„Was wie ach so Entschuldigung Merry"fuhr Elegas verlegen. Die Zwillinge auseinander halten war sehr schwierig und dies schaffte praktisch nur Neo.

„Nun aber dali mit dem Plan"sagte nun Pipi. Merry schmollte immer noch.

„Nun der Plan ist "fing Elegas an, doch Merry gähnte herzhaft als ob es langweilig wäre und Pippin musst sich das lachen verkneifen. „Hast du einen Plan?"fragte ihn Elegas genervt an.

„ja wir könnten in den Palast eindringen und die Gemächter der Könnigin durchströmen"schlug Merry und Pippin gleichzeitig zu

„NEIN" schrie Neo. Es war ihr ausgerutscht. Aber nun starrten sie die anderen geschockt an

„Warum nicht"wollte Saur wissen

„Wegen nichts"sagte Neo. Sie durften nicht in Ihren Gemächer durchströmen. Vielleicht würden sie dann herausfinden das sie die Königin war. Sie wollte nicht, die Freundschaft der Anderen auf spiel setzen.

„Wirklich?" fragte Merry mit einem ungläubischen Blick.

„Ja" sagte Neo mit fester Stimme.

Ein Moment lang gab es eine Anspannung aber Elegas fing an den Plan für heute zu erläutern „Ich hätte e gesagt das wir in die Küche eindringen würden und Salz und Zucker vertauschen und anschliesend ein Paar Fette Ratten in die Zimmer der Gäste tun."

Zuerst wollte Neo nochmals Nein sagen aber dann sagte sie ja. Und alle waren einverstanden.

„Morgen ist ein Dinner und die Gestezimmer im Südflügel sind schon alle besetzt. Im Südwest jedoch noch keiner. Erst morgen treffen sich die Restlichen ein."Sagte Neo. „Nun, dann wissen wir was zu tun ist. Aber die Zwei Flügel sind ganz in der Gegengesetzten Richtung wo die Königin schläft"meine Pippin und schaute mit einem durchdringlichen Blick zu Neo.

„Also ihr zwei solltet euch umziehen. Denn wenn ihr so geht wird man euch bis zu 100m abstand schon riechen"lachte Saur und zeigte auf Neo und Elegas.

Alle lachten. Dann gingen Neo und Elegas in zwei verschiedene Richtungen davon. Diese kamen nach einer viertel Stunde gebadet und mit schwarzen Kleidern zurück. In dieser Gegend gab es zwei Flüssen die weiter unten zusammenkommen. Neo hatte ihr Gesicht halb verdeckt. Sie trug immer Pullis mit langen Hälsen bei der man das halbe Gesicht nicht sah .

Nun hiess es für ihnen Aktion.


	4. Das Gespräch

Alle waren nun ausgerüstet. Sie trugen keine Waffen obwohl alle damit überdurchschnittlich gut für dessen alter umgehen konnten. Die einzige Waffe war Schlaffmittelpfeile. Komischerweise hatten sie alle beim Schultest bei dieser Waffe am besten abgeschnitten. Warum wohl. Natürlich hatte Neo kein Test über Waffen gemacht.

Sie hatten sich auf zwei Gruppen aufgeteilt. Neo ging mit Elegas und Merry mit Pippin und Saru. „Also"sagte Merry, „hier dürfen wir nicht durch. Neo sagte Grad 225 bis 228 hat es zwei Wachen. Sie sagte doch sie heissen Rubertus und Nebrahat. Sie werden fünf Stunden vor Sonnenaufgang erlöst. Falls wir schnell machen müssen dann nehmen wir diese Zeit. Von wo sie immer so viel Infos herkriegt?"Pippin nickte nur. Nun schlich sich die dreier Gruppe ein paar Meter hinter dem Haupteingang, in sicheren Deckung, von wo sie Rubertus und Nebrahat sahen. Hinter ein Gebüsch war ein Fenster das immer offen stand. Sie schlüpften vorsichtig hinein und landeten auf ein paar Mehlsäcke. „Ich hätte schon Lust in die Räume der Hohait einzudringen"äusserte sich Saru „Schon, aber wir haben keine Pläne oder Infos"sagte Pippin mit einem träumerischen Blick, als ob mal glauben würde er sein in Gedanken schon lange dort. Merry gab ihn eine kleinen schups und sie fielen in Deckung. Da kam jemand und die zwei Träumer hatten nichts gehört. Als sie wiedersprechen wollten machte Merry ihnen ein Zeichen zum Schweigen. Und ja da kam tatsächlich jemand.

„Hey Nora! Wo hast du den Wein hingelegt"hörte man rufen.

Es musste Nora sein die Antwortete: „Ich komme, ich komme"und da sah man zwei Frauen hinein treten. Nora sprach weiter: „Wo ist eigentlich eure Hoheit? Nach dem Abendessen ist sie verschwunden? Minerva, weißt du wo sie ist? Ich habe sie gesucht. Weißt du sie hat mir immer noch nicht gesagt welchen Rock sie anziehen will. Und ich habe extra ein paar Kleider machen lassen, aber sie muss sie anprobieren und noch anpassen lassen."Die andere Frau musste also Minerva sein und diese antwortete ein wenig gereizt: „Gib mir die Kleider und ich werde sie Ihr geben. Sein nicht so neugierig was die Hoheit macht Nora"„Aber"versuchte sich Nora zu wären aber weiter kam sie nicht denn Minerva unterbrach sie „Wo ist der Wein"„Hier" gab Nora zur Antwort und nahm drei Flaschen in die Hände. Aber Nora lies nicht locker und fragte noch mal wo die Hoheit war und warum sie sich so selten sehen lies, beim weggehen. Minerva seufzte nur und gab Nora zu verstehen das es nicht ihr Bier war. Die drei kamen nun aus dem Versteck „Hast du das gewusst?"fragte Merry zu Pippin „Nee"gab ihn Pippin zu. „Wir müssen weiter" flüsterte Saru zu den zwei anderen und die kleine dreier Gruppe schlich weiter ins innere des Palastes. Und alle drei dachten über das nach was sie gehört hatten. Was Bedeutete das wohl?


End file.
